1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thin display such as a liquid crystal monitor, and particularly to a stand for a thin display having a display screen raising-and-lowering mechanism and a rotary changeover mechanism for changing over between a vertical orientation in which a screen of the thin display is longer in a vertical direction and a horizontal orientation in which the screen is longer in a horizontal direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a thin display such as and a liquid crystal display and a plasma display has been widely used as a monitor for a personal computer and a television. The thin displays are supported by a stand and provided with a vertical position adjustment mechanism for adjusting a vertical position according to the height of the eyes of a user. In addition, the thin displays contain a changeover mechanism for changing over between a vertical orientation and a horizontal orientation by rotation. For the related art with regard to a stand for a thin display, see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-185088.
However, the thin-display stand of the prior art had no relationship between a vertical position adjustment mechanism and a rotary changeover mechanism, each of which worked independently. FIG. 10 shows one example in which a thin display 1 is represented by the solid line and supported by a pedestal 2 in a vertical orientation. When the thin display 1 is in a horizontal orientation, even if the screen of the thin display 1 is lowered to the lowest position X, the screen does not hit against a table or a base. However, when the screen of the thin display 1 is in a vertical orientation as shown in FIG. 10 and is lowered by the length X, there is a problem that the screen hits against a table or a base. This situation is not able to guarantee easy and reliable operation irrespective of a vertical orientation or a horizontal orientation. Accordingly, there is a need to solve the problem mentioned above.